


All You Need To Say Is Vitalum Vitalis

by ADAMWryter



Category: A Star is Born (2018), American Horror Story: Roanoke
Genre: F/M, Vitalum Vitalis, alternative ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-04 00:55:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16336673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADAMWryter/pseuds/ADAMWryter
Summary: [MOVIE SPOILER ALERT]After her husband's death. Ally finds herself some help, from a strange but familiar person.





	All You Need To Say Is Vitalum Vitalis

**Author's Note:**

> [MOVIE SPOILER ALERT]
> 
> I could not stand the ending of the movie so I have to write an alternative end. I just thought of all the ideas I could have and I picked this. I love the multi-dimensional self idea. Hope you guys like it

It’s heart-breaking to see Jack’s body. It is.

Ally’s heart is broken into pieces to see the body of his husband not breathing anymore. He hung himself. Yes, he did. Ally blames herself for being so neglectful at her husband while she’s sobbing. Her mind plays a million scenes of them together. And it keeps picturing how different it would have been if she had not sung at The Forum, lied to him and had been there for him.

Everything is pain now. She cries so hard that she falls into sleep right next to his body.

 

“I’m only giving you one chance”, a voice says out of the dark that later turns into light and the space is revealed to be a part of a wood.

“What? Who said that?”, Ally panics at how both strange and familiar the place is to her. It looks like their summer house’s yard, but also like a creepy haunted forest.

“Do you want to have him again?”, the voice turns out to be a woman dressed in an ancient way. She has the face similar to Ally's.

“Who are you?”, Ally’s keep her defense high alerted.

“My name is Scáthach. I’m a supreme. But we’re not here to talk about me”, Scáthach stares at Ally, firmly, “Do you want to have him again?”

“Yes!”, Ally bursts into tears, “more than anything in the world.”

Scáthach nods, smiling satisfiedly, “Then all you need to tell him is two words.”

“Two words?”, Ally asks, still sobbing, “I would do anything to say ‘I’m sorry’ to him just to make him how much I love him.”

“I know you do. But all you need to say is ‘Vitalum Vitalis’.”

“What?”, Ally asks.

“I’m only giving you one chance. I can give you more, but that would mean nothing if the two of you still lie and neglect each other again. Cherish your love, young lady, for he’s the earth and heaven to you. Love him like how you first loved him again, and even more than that”, Scáthach smiles warmly, “Remember, all you need to say is ‘Vitalum Vitalis’.”

“Wait what?”, everything is blurred and Ally could not hear nor see Scáthach anymore.

 

“Vitalum Vitalis?”, Ally asks while her eyes are still shut and her head is still resting on Jack’s body, near his face, one of her hands is placed on his stomach.

Ally slowly wakes up, to witness a miracle to see Jack sit up, coughing. She bursts into tears again, quickly grabs him and hugs him.

“Oh my God! Jack! Jack! You’re alive again!” Ally cries while holding Jack tightly.

“I did not die?”, Jack asks, only to receive an angry look of his wife.

“How dare you left me?”, she hits him hard enough on his shoulder, “Have you any ideas how devastated I was?! You’re such a selfish jerk!”, she shouts.

“Baby I’m sorry… I just did not want to be an obstacle on your way to success. My alcoholism is getting worse… I don’t know how much it would take me to finally push things over the edge and ruin your life”, he sobs, “I love you and I don’t want to get in your way to achieve what you deserve…”

“And suiciding really helped me?”, she asks with tears in her eyes, “Did you even think how I would feel? I have my career now because of you. It would not matter if I didn’t have you…”, he hugs her again.

“I’m sorry… I’m sorry… I love you too”, his hands hold on to her tightly.

“Promise me you will never leave me again?”, she asks, rubbing her face at his shoulder.

“I promise”, he says.

She smiles happily, then she kisses him like it’s their first kiss, so passionate and full of love. “Let’s get you back in our room”, she says.

Jack tries to stand up, and Ally takes one of Jack’s arms to wrap around her.

“I thought I was dead”, he says confusedly.

“Let’s just say I never gave up on you… on our love… And there are some parts of me that are stronger than the others”, she presses her head at his broad chest, knowing this one chance to fix their mistakes will definitely allow them to make everything right.

 

THE END.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ;)


End file.
